<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tiger's Cave by ktbl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199585">The Tiger's Cave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktbl/pseuds/ktbl'>ktbl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2020, Morning Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktbl/pseuds/ktbl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin still wasn't entirely sure how he'd ended up with something good - let alone <i>two</i> of them - after the fighting he and Tsushima endured. Waking up with those two good things was still a novelty that hadn't yet worn off.</p><p>--<br/>Kinktober 2020 Day 26, prompt: anal sex, threesome</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryuzo/Jin Sakai/Yuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tiger's Cave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><em>Koketsu ni irazunba koji-o ezu</em>: if you do not enter the tiger’s cave, you will not catch its cub.</p><p class="p1">(nothing can be achieved without effort, suffering, or hardship).</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Dreams were nice things, sometimes - when he was confident that everything was going right, everything was comfortable and good. Sometimes it was nightmares instead, when nothing was good, death and screaming and terror, and he could smell the burning bodies, the iron of blood, hear the screams of and cries of the dying. Sometimes he wasn’t sure which was the dream when he woke, if he’d slid from one to the other unknowingly.</p><p class="p3">Jin woke up with warmth on either side of him, and he panicked for a few long moments before he remembered where he was, what was happening. Was this dream, or was this nightmare?</p><p class="p3">He turned his head to one side and saw Yuna’s dark hair spilling over the futon. The tiniest of smiles pulled at her lips. It was an expression he rarely saw by day, and he spares a moment to wonder what she’s dreaming about to relax her so much. He shifted to look at his other side, and felt her hand drape over him, the push of her face into the space between his shoulder blades. Lying flat on his stomach and face turned towards them was Ryuzo, lips slightly parted. Jin had been sure he’d killed Ryuzo - he’d left him there to die. Months later, looking haggard and with a vicious scar across his torso, Ryuzo had found Jin and Yuna. He’d been smart enough to come by day and not at night.</p><p class="p3">Yuna had wanted to murder him at first. Ryuzo had wanted to let her, once he’d made apologies for everything he’d done. He’d been wracked with pain not just emotional but physical, one of his wounds - at Jin’s hand - never having properly healed, and too concerned about being identified and caught to want to seek out the monks. He’d wanted death, and Yuna had been all too ready to provide it. Jin had refused, and offered his once-best friend, once-enemy, a place to spend the night. Yuna had seethed, but some part of her couldn’t turn him away. It had taken a full season before the three of them had found the easy companionship they had now. Jin had been the bridge between them at the beginning, but now they had formed into that most stable of shapes: a triangle. Somewhere along the way, Ryuzo had redeemed himself to Yuna; neither of them had fully shared the tale with Jin, but it was enough that they’d come back from a shared mission clearing out Mongols from a village, hands linked, and Ryuzo with Yuna’s marks on his chest and back.</p><p class="p3">“You’re thinking.” Ryuzo’s voice, low and thick with sleep.</p><p class="p3">“How can you tell?” Jin spoke softly, unwilling to wake Yuna.</p><p class="p3">“You almost stop breathing when you do.” Ryuzo cracked open an eye and rolled onto one side, reaching for Jin. “It’s a habit you’ve had as long as I’ve known you.”</p><p class="p3">“Hah.” Jin wriggled forward towards Ryuzo, careful to leave some of the quilted blankets around Yuna on his other side. She was a beast in the mornings, especially if she got cold during sleep, and Jin and Ryuzo both had been on the wrong side of her tongue when she was awake before she’d like to be. No amount of tea and porridge placated her.</p><p class="p3">Ryuzo’s hands closed around Jin’s arms. The two of them rolled together, Jin’s legs tangling with Ryuzo’s, hands settled back in increasingly familiar places. Ryuzo was still tired, warm and smelling of sleep. Jin combed his fingers through the rough hairs of Ryuzo’s beard, grown longer over the months but carefully managed to add a little seriousness to his features. Jin ran his fingertips over Ryuzo’s cheekbones, swiping a thumb across his lower lip.</p><p class="p3">“What were you thinking about?” Ryuzo’s voice was low and hoarse, equally unwilling to wake their third, but also desperately curious.</p><p class="p3">“Nothing of import,” Jin said. Ryuzo arched an eyebrow, but didn’t seem inclined to argue. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed Jin.</p><p class="p3">It was a lazy and familiar kiss, long and indulgent, and Jin could think of few things better. He felt Ryuzo grin against his mouth, and Jin spread his fingers over Ryuzo’s chest, enjoying the warmth and pounding of his heart beneath his skin. Alive alive alive alive alive. He was so happy that he had thwarted Yuna and Ryuzo both, refused to let Ryuzo find his death.</p><p class="p3">“Stop thinking,” Ryuzo said again, smacking Jin lightly. Jin chuckled and kissed Ryuzo again, deepening the kiss, tongues sliding against each other, tangling together. Jin made a tired, happy sound. They kissed easily in the morning warmth and half-lit room, Ryuzo’s touch waking up the embers of desire banked low and deep in Jin. After so many months of being distant samurai, and then fighting the Mongols, once he had found Yuna, and they had brought Ryuzo in, the embers never seemed to go out. Desire was always there, banked or burning brightly.</p><p class="p3">Jin’s cock stirred, and Ryuzo laughed and grinned smugly, dark eyes flicking down and then back up to Jin’s face. Jin could feel Ryuzo’s already half hard and pressing against Jin’s thigh. Jin reached down and ran his fingers along it, Ryuzo moaning into Jin’s mouth at the contact.</p><p class="p3">“Quiet,” Jin chastised him, pulling away and making a ring with his fingers at the base of Ryuzo’s dick. “Don’t wake Yuna or she’ll be worse than a tiger.”</p><p class="p3">“I’m already awake. But don’t stop on account of me.” Yuna looked through tired eyes, the blanket pulled up almost over the bridge of her nose. “You two are mooning over each other again, and it would be too mean of me to interrupt.”</p><p class="p3">“You heard her,” Ryuzo said, bringing Jin’s mouth back to his and thrusting into the circle of his hands. Jin flashed Yuna a sideways, grateful look, and caught the kicked-up curve of her mouth that meant a smile. Jin rolled Ryuzo onto his back, straddling him, and bending back down to kiss the lines of his throat, the muscles of his shoulders, and down along his sternum. The scar of a nasty sword crossed Ryuzo’s body - Jin’s handiwork. Guilt stabbed him at the same time, and Ryuzo grabbed Jin’s face hard between his hands and dragged him back to his lips in a rough kind of benediction.</p><p class="p3">Jin tried to lose himself in Ryuzo, mouths and hands and the heat of his body, the two of them sprawling against each other. He was tired enough that his head was still fuzzy, but the de Jin leaned up and over Ryuzo, reaching for the pot of oil they kept aside from everything else; it was pointedly far away from the cooking implements. They’d been in a rush once, and no one had been able to cook a meal for weeks without making a joke. Ryuzo rolled Jin over and bent his head to Jin’s chest, tongue circling his nipples and drawing more desire through Jin with every touch and lick. He wove one hand through Ryuzo’s long hair, holding tightly to him as Ryuzo licked and then blew streams of cool air across Jin’s chest. Jin shuddered, tipping his head back and letting it loll to one side with pleasure. He opened his eyes and caught Yuna’s gaze on both of them, a pink flush rising in her cheeks.</p><p class="p3">“Yuna-“ Jin broke off, and she shook her head, waving a hand. “Do you-“</p><p class="p3">“I like watching the two of you. If you’re happy, that’s all that matters.” She pulled the blanket up a little closer, eyes half-lidded. “And I <em>do</em> like watching the two of you,” she added, a little hint of mischief in her voice. It was good to hear her laughing, especially without sake; she was often serious enough for the three of them, and anything that cheered her was worth their time. Ryuzo laughed, an echo of Yuna’s; Jin reached for the blanket, snatching it off of her. They’d all bedded each other in various configurations, and Jin knew there was a certain type of glory to watching Ryuzo fuck her, and assumed that she felt something similar watching the two men together. The fact that when he revealed her, one of her hands was dipped down between her thighs, proved the point.</p><p class="p3">“What do you say, Ryuzo?” Jin swallowed around the frog in his throat, and looked over to the other man.</p><p class="p3">“Mouth’s better than hands.” Ryuzo grinned. “I know from experience.”Jin laughed, closing his hand around Ryuzo again. Ryuzo shuddered and sucked in a fraying breath at the movement.</p><p class="p3">Yuna blinked a few times, then got a little pinker in her rounded cheeks. “Fine,” she said, “but I still want to watch you.”</p><p class="p3">“I have an idea.” Jin freed Ryuzo from his grip, and a few moment later they had all re-settled, Yuna stretched out on the futon, Jin before her with his hands curved around the lithe muscle of her thighs, his head resting on her stomach. Ryuzo knelt behind him, hands grazing over Jin, warm and callused and kneading at his thighs and ass. Jin looked up to Yuna, mentally mapping out the scars and marks across her, how many he’d inadvertently caused, and then felt her hand smack him, not ungently, in the side of the head.</p><p class="p3">“Stop thinking so hard, Jin. It’s too early to look so worried.” Her chest rose and fell with another laugh, and Jin heard Ryuzo’s laugh behind him. Jin huffed indignantly, and kissed a path down her stomach, nosing his way through the springy curls to the joining of her thighs. He peppered kisses around her clit, deliberately avoiding it, and worked his way down along her folds. Yuna made a deep, throaty moan; her hands reached for his, grabbing onto his forearms and letting her fingertips dig in.</p><p class="p3">Jin savored the chance to be this close to her, his tongue flicking and sweeping over her. She had worked herself into a fine state of arousal, watching him and Ryuzo, and Jin was more than happy to take advantage of it. Her labia were swollen and puffy, sensitive with blood. He used the flat of his tongue in long, thorough swipes, determined to wrack her with pleasure. He hissed in a breath as he felt Ryuzo’s touch - his fingers, nails pared down to bluntness, slick with oil and running along Jin. Lips parted, Jin pressed down against Yuna and wriggled slightly, parting his legs for Ryuzo, tilting up his hips. He felt the the blunt brush of a finger, and then the finger vanished, replaced with the wet heat of Ryuzo’s mouth and the probing of a tongue.</p><p class="p3">Yuna jumped slightly, grinding herself up against Jin’s face. He realized he’d moaned, stopping his attentions on her as Ryuzo had begun to lick at him, tiny tender strokes that alternated between the tip and flat blade of his tongue. Jin hummed with pleasure and tried to turn his attention back to the musky-sweet scent of Yuna spread out for him. Her hips rolled up against him and Jin thought he might very well combust between the two of them. Yuna’s fingers began to scrabble through his hair, and Ryuzo’s tongue sending fiery shots of pleasure across Jin’s body. He pressed himself back against Ryuzo, and considered reaching a hand away from Yuna to stroke himself, find some kind of release from the heat simmering in his body.</p><p class="p3">“Jin…” Ryuzo’s voice was rough with desire. “Yuna?”</p><p class="p3">“‘M fine where I am,” Yuna said, hands on Jin’s head as he lifted himself up for a moment. “He’s all yours, Ryuzo.”</p><p class="p3">“Somehow I don’t know how I feel about being the one between the two of you. I know you both too well.” Jin laughed a little, nipping at the soft skin on the inside of Yuna’s thigh before pressing his mouth back down against her. He felt Ryuzo’s hands on his hips and ass, an oiled finger rubbing over and along him. Jin pushed back against the touch, moaning against Yuna. She pushed up against him encouragingly, and Ryuzo worked a finger slowly inside Jin. He moaned again and heard Ryuzo’s laugh, and then a satisfied sound as it became easier. A second well-oiled finger joined the first, and Jin’s body slowly seemed to wake up and remember how much it enjoyed this.</p><p class="p3">Ryuzo’s other hand, equally well-oiled, slid down beneath Jin, and wrapped around his cock with a firm grip. Jin shuddered at the touch, thrusting down into the ring of Ryuzo’s hand without thinking, and then nosing his way back through Yuna’s folds, breathing in the rich musky scent of her. Yuna’s fingers stroked his hair, combing through it. “Relax, Jin. You look good there, between Ryuzo and I.”</p><p class="p3">“He does,” Ryuzo agreed, making a few twisting strokes over Jin’s cock as his other fingers kept working Jin open, sending bursts of pleasure through his body with every touch and stroke. Jin struggled to swallow with how good it felt, Yuna’s hands on his head and shoulders, Ryuzo’s fingers dipping in and out, stretching and stroking. He was in the middle of two people who cared about him deeply, and the thought of it made his stomach knot and the throbbing in his groin take on a different kind of urgency.</p><p class="p3">Jin pushed himself back towards Ryuzo again, making a sound he hoped was encouraging. He felt Ryuzo’s fingers disappear, replaced by the blunt and thickly oiled hot head of his cock. Jin inhales deeply, tongue working thoroughly and industriously against Yuna’s cunt, sealing his lips around her clit and sucking gently on it. It was a distraction as Ryuzo grips Jin’s hips, pushing in slowly. Jin swallowed again, listening to Ryuzo groan as he pushed inside. Jin felt abruptly full, even with the ache and burn as Ryuzo eased himself inwards. This was still new enough that it took all of Jin’s attention, almost all of him focused on the length and the girth of the cock in him. He sucked determinedly on Yuna as Ryuzo stopped to let Jin become accustomed to the feel of him again.</p><p class="p3">“He’s doing so well for us, Yuna,” Ryuzo said encouragingly. Jin half-heard Yuna’s sound of satisfaction and agreement, her thighs pressed up against his ears. “You’re doing so good, Jin.”</p><p class="p3">“I can think of worse ways to wake up.” Yuna carded her fingers through Jin’s hair. “Does he feel good, Ryuzo? He’s good for me.”</p><p class="p3">“I’m halfway in, and the kami know I don’t know if I can stand it much longer. He feels too good.” Ryuzo said. His voice was low and rough and Jin’s cock went from hard to almost impossibly hard in a heartbeat. He pushed back against Ryuzo, encouraging him to go deeper. Jin shuddered as Ryuzo did, a hand spreading out over the small of his back and pushing him down evenly. It felt good to have Ryuzo in him, to be pressed against Yuna like this. There was no one else he could ever be so vulnerable with, and he wanted to melt between them. Jin’s fingers closed tighter around Yuna’s thighs and he busied himself flicking his tongue against her clit, feeling her arch up against his mouth.</p><p class="p3">Jin lost his ability to focus as Ryuzo continued to ease in and out, pushing deeper and deeper with every thrust, brushing against something deep inside that made Jin moan every time Ryuzo’s cock pushed on it. Yuna began to let out low groans, her hips pushing up against Jin to encourage him. Her hands cupped his skull and pushed his face down harder against her. He stopped his intent ministrations to her, easing up to gentle licks and strokes, just to hear the frustrated laugh from her.</p><p class="p3">“You are such a pain in my ass, Jin Sakai,” Yuna swore hotly, and then Jin hummed with satisfaction against her clit just to hear her whine. “It’s a good thing you’re as important to me as you are.”</p><p class="p3">Ryuzo chuckled and began to work himself in and out of Jin in deep, controlled strokes. Jin moaned and hummed, his fingers clenching against Yuna’s body. Ryuzo’s voice went from encouraging words of praise to more sparse, urgent sounds, occasionally dripping oil over the both of them. The room filled with the sounds of skin on skin, Jin’s mouth on Yuna and Ryuzo’s body smacking into Jin, Ryuzo and Yuna’s shared cries of pleasure.</p><p class="p3">Yuna was the first to find her pleasure, rubbing against Jin’s tongue and the rough stubble of his beard, letting out a cry that cut through the rest of their sounds. Her body shook and convulsed under his attentions, and he licked and sucked at her as she arched against him, body gone taut as a bowstring. Jin kept going until she put her hand on his forehead, pushing him lightly back and away.</p><p class="p3">“Enough, you win, enough,” she groaned with satisfaction. Her eyes were half-lidded, her voice hoarse, and Jin savored the fact that he had wrecked her so, first thing in the morning. Her breasts rose and fell with heavy panting breaths, and he wanted to pull her down and suckle on them, see if he could make her come again - but no. That would be another time. He felt the steady way Ryuzo kept going, plunging in and out with shorter, harder strokes. Jin’s own breath was choppy, and Ryuzo had lost himself to heavy, wordless grunts. Yuna shuffled around on the futon, laying down beside them, kissing Jin wet and loose and running a hand along Ryuzo’s side. Her hand replaced Ryuzo’s around Jin’s cock - no, Jin realized as he let out a whining sound, not replaced, but worked together, their hands both fisted around his dick and working it simultaneously.</p><p class="p3">Ryuzo’s quicker rhythm faltered, and Jin knew what that meant. His hips snapped forward and he buried his full length into Jin. He let out a soft, wordless shout and Jin could feel the sensation of Ryuzo twitching inside him for a few moments, and then Ryuzo’s weight sagging against him. He was almost bent over and his head tipped onto Jin’s back. Jin let out a low sound of want, feeling Ryuzo’s hand drop away from his dick. He looked at Yuna, her dark eyes still blown wide with lust. She nodded at his wordless request, her hand working in tight, firm strokes around his dick. Jin felt Ryuzo sag his weight slightly against him as Yuna wriggled her way down, all of them a tangle of legs. She stroked Jin over and Ryuzo roused himself slightly. He rocked into Jin gently from behind. Ryuzo’s cock kept sliding over that point of pure pleasure, and Yuna’s hand kept working him until he felt his own body tighten and shudder. Jin came in white spurts over her body beneath him, shining pearlescent white in the morning sun through the slats and waxed-paper windows.</p><p class="p3">Ryuzo kissed the side of Jin’s neck, and Yuna sat up slowly, reaching for the both of them at once. She and Ryuzo shared their own tired kiss after he pulled himself from Jin slowly, and then Jin drew her mouth to his and felt her chase her taste from the corners of his mouth. Ryuzo found her a cloth and helped her clean up the mess Jin had made of her, earning himself another tired kiss from Yuna. Jin exhaled deeply, wondering how his heart was so fit to burst with love, that he’d managed to find two people he loved as much as he did, and who seemed to care for each other as much. Through all the hardships they had all endured, they’d managed to find this.</p><p class="p3">“I’m going back to sleep,” Yuna announced with a yawn. “You two can go back to it if you want, but I’m done. At least until there’s tea and porridge.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to everyone for the phenomenally warm and receptive welcome into writing for Ghost of Tsushima, *especially* since all I've had this month has been kink-based smutty writing!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>